A Change of Heart? The Silver Saiyan has Arrived on Remnant
by TheFrozenCrow
Summary: Ruby was looking out her window, watching the meteor shower. Nothing out of the ordinary, until one of them fell somewhere around the Emerald Forest. Curious as to why this one hadn't fizzled out like the others, she dragged her team out of their beds to go check it out. Imagine their surprise when they saw something... no, someone, come out of it! *UP FOR ADOPTION* PM for details
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This will be my first fanfic on this site, so don't expect it to be perfect. Please, leave your reviews, all criticism is helpful. RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Dragon Ball Z is owned by FUNimation, TOEI Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. All rights reserved. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Strange Meteor

It was a cold, yet calm night. The broken moon shone a radiant glow, a meteor shower far in the distance.

" _It's sooo pretty.._." Ruby whispered. She stared into the night, looking at the phenomenon that happened only once every seven years. But something was… off. Something about the shower that was different than she had previously seen. It almost appeared… _closer._

She glanced at the clock. _3:00 a.m._ It had been that long already?

She looked out the window again, and she saw… well, she wasn't quite sure what she saw. One of the meteors looked like it touched down somewhere around the Emerald Forest.

What was it that Yang said about these things?

" _Well, Rubes, these things sorta just fizzle out when the come into the atmosphere. Don't worry, none of them are big enough to hurt anyone."_

To be fair, that was a pretty big meteor.

" _Psst, hey, Yang. Wake up."_ Ruby shook her sister awake.

" _Huh… wha… whadayawant?"_ Yang barely raised her head. " _Can't you see I'm sleeping?"_

" _You didn't see the meteor shower with me."_ Ruby put on a sad tone, trying to guilt her sister into getting up.

" _Eh… sorry Rubes… five more minutes..."_

" _C'mon, Yang! It's only once every seven years! Don't you remember?"_

Yang sat up, having felt defeated by her sister's 'melancholic' voice. She mumbled something about 'menial bull', and got out of bed.

" _Yeah, looks great."_ The blonde let out a big yawn.

" _Yang."_ Ruby's voice had a more serious tone now, surprising her sister, considering that Ruby was almost always upbeat, even at three in the morning. _"I saw… something, something touched down, over there."_ She pointed towards the forest.

" _Ruby, you're just tired."_

" _No! Listen to me. Whatever that is… it ain't a meteor."_

" _Guys, just_ shut up _!"_ A small voice called. " _Unlike some of you, I like to have my beauty sleep uninterrupted."_

" _Oh, uh, sorry, Weiss."_

" _What could possibly be so important at three in the morning?"_

" _Something 'bout a meteor or something touching down"_ Yang cut in, then let out another yawn. " _Trust me, I didn't believe it either."_ She leaned in, and whispered in the heiress' ear. " _Let her live her fantasy so we can go back to sleep."_

Weiss sighed. " _Fine."_

" _So,"_ Ruby continued, " _It landed around there. Who wants to go check it out?"_

The girls, reluctant to follow, eventually agreed.

" _What about Blake?"_ Yang blurted out.

" _Don't worry about me,"_ the faunus replied, " _If all you wingnuts are going, I might as well, too."_

Jumping out the window, they followed the young girl into the forest, unsure about just what they were getting into.

* * *

" _What_ … _is that?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Meeting

Finally coming out of hibernation, the Saiyan who had just arrived to this new planet took his time to take in his surroundings. The forest around him, all the different kinds of plants and animals living there. The cold, night air, hinting that the winter was soon to come. The night sky filled with stars, and the broken moon shining down on him and his surroundings.

He hated it.

Ever since he was a child, he knew the cold never did him good. Something that he was never good at either, was interacting with people.

Maybe that's why he reacted the way he did.

" _What… is that?"_ He heard a voice call.

" _I think… it's a… guy."_ More voices. He heard what he thought was four in total.

" _You are the one who bothered us to come out here, Ruby. Thus follows, you introduce yourself first."_

A smaller voice piped up, yet with a hint of hesitance.

" _H-hello? C-can you hear me?"_

Noticing the crater the ship's landing kept in its wake, the Saiyan decided the only logical way out was up. So, he flew up and out of the crater. What he saw…

Four girls.

Four girls, staring at him as if flying was an alien concept to them. Was it?

" _What is it?"_ He called out. _"What do you want?"_

" _H-hi… there… m-mister..."_ The girl with wine-colored hair spoke up first. _"A-are you okay?"_

" _Where am I?"_ He said. _"Who are you?"_

" _You're in Vale."_ The seemingly pompous, white haired girl spoke. " _Anyone in there right mind would know that."_ As if that was the most obvious answer ever.

He sighed, then continued in a monotonous voice, almost as if rehearsed:

" _I am Alistor, a Saiyan of the Planet Vegeta. I have come here for the destruction of this world."_ He paused. _"At least, that's what I_ would _say, if I even cared in the first place."_ He let the idea sink into their heads, seemingly overwhelming them at first.

" _You… you're a..."_ The blonde spoke, being the first to realize what his statement meant.

" _Yes, I am what you would call an 'alien'. And, as unprecedented as it seems, I..."_ He paused, choosing his words carefully.

" _I… need your help."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Silver and Yellow

The team stared up at the guy who called himself a Saiyan. His silver hair stood up on end, with a single bang crossing the left side of his face. He had piercing, yellow eyes, seemingly poking out under his silver eyebrows. A large scar filled up his right cheek, a deep maroon, as if it was still recent. He had a strange attire on, consisting in a blue body armor, and hickory protrusions to protect his shoulders and knees. Under that, a black jumpsuit, cut at the upper arm and knees. And swinging behind him, a strong, brown tail.

Wait, _what?_

" _Uh…_ _excuse me..."_ Ruby piped up. _"You said something about… d-destroying-"_

" _Oh, no, don't worry about that. I..."_ He seemed to pick his words carefully.

" _You smell horrible."_ The heiress, however, did not.

" _Excuse me?"_

" _You stink."_

" _So? Don't we all?"_

" _When was the last time you even took a shower?"_

" _Weiss, I think you're missing the point..."_ Blake, trying to be the voice of reason, intervened, however to no avail.

" _Listen, lady-"_

" _LADY? I am Weiss Schnee! My father is one of the most powerful men in all of Remnant!"_ She turned away. _"I will not be talked down on by some foreigner."_

" _Don't mind her,"_ Yang interrupted. _"She's just a bit pissy after my sister woke her up."_

" _And she would be…?"_

" _ME!"_ Ruby chimed in. _"My name's Ruby Rose! This is my sis', Yang, and my friends, Blake and Weiss."_

" _O...kay. Nice to... meet you?"_ His words seemed forced. _"Well, if you hadn't already noticed, my ship's busted. So, I need a… favor, you would call it? I need a place to stay. For a couple days, at most."_

" _Well, I mean, if you want to-"_

" _Ruby."_ Weiss stopped her, giving her a look that said _don't do this._

" _-You could stay with us! I mean, if you wanna. Totally your choice."_

" _Thank you. It means a lot, actually. Oh yeah, and, Weiss, is it?"_ She recoiled at her name being said by the outsider. _"Trust me when I say, pride is a very dangerous thing."_ He looked away, and covered the scar on his face with his hand.

" _I know how it feels."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Challenge, is it?

Alistor, despite his alien heritage, appeared to have lots in common with the other students, although preferring to stay alone. Early morning to midday, he'd go back to his ship to try and repair it.

" _Damn it,"_ he thought. _"Sure could use some help with it."_ But knowing that probably no one would even know what it is, much less try to help, he continued.

" _Hey, Ali!"_ A familiar voice called.

" _What is it, Ruby? I'm busy."_

" _What'cha doing?"_

" _Trying to repair this piece of crap."_ He kicked it, then sat down in defeat. _"Sure wish brother was here."_

" _I…_ _uh, brought you something, maybe it'll make you feel better."_ She opened a package, labeled 'Ali'.

" _Uh, thanks."_ He opened the package, and inside it, something he hadn't had in a couple days, despite all the offers…

Food.

Knowing his Saiyan appetite, this was definitely not enough, but he did admire the girl's concern.

" _Since we didn't know what you might have eaten back at your home, we decided to just put together a basic meal."_ She tried looking for some conversation material, and then she noticed the scar on his face. " _If you don't mind me asking… what happened to your face?"_

" _Long story short, I had a… disagreement, with someone. I'd rather not talk about it."_ He turned away. _"Anyway, shouldn't you be in class?"_

" _RUUUUUBYYYY!"_ The sound of footsteps approaching. Yang, Blake, and Weiss arrived. _"'Sup, Ali?"_

" _Why does everyone call me that?"_ His words, however, were ignored.

" _What were you thinking, skipping class like that? Do you know how much trouble you could get in?"_ Weiss scolded.

" _Sorry, guys."_ Ruby put on her innocent tone again. _"I was just trying to help him out."_

" _Well anyway, we should be headed back. Lunch's almost ready."_ The word _lunch_ piqued Alistor's interest.

" _More food?"_ Alistor was reluctant to leave repairs unfinished, but his hunger got the best of him.

* * *

He was confused about where they were hunting, especially since it was a giant room, filled with benches. _"I thought you said there was food, but I don't see any animals here. Are you sure these are hunting grounds?"_

" _Hunting grounds?"_ Blake asked, genuinely confused at the statement. _"We get our food served to us."_

He seemed surprised at the statement. _"Served?_ _But how do they expect you to hunt the food when you grow older?"_

" _We don't hunt for food. We buy it."_

" _Hey, new kid."_ This time, a masculine voice called.

" _What do_ you _want, Cardin?"_ Yang asked.

" _Jeez, a guy can't even introduce himself."_

" _I'm still mad at you from last week. Why don't you go-"_

" _Hello, Cardin. I'm Alistor."_ They shook hands.

" _See, that's more like it."_ The girls simply rolled their eyes. _"I wanna see what you're made of. So, why don't you stop by the class this afternoon?"_

" _Of course. Who am I to turn down a challenge?"_ The girls just shook their heads, except for Yang.

" _Yeah, maybe we can see you get the crap kicked out of you."_

" _Shut it, blondie."_ He turned back to Alistor. _"Two o'clock. Got it?"_

" _Yeah, sure."_

Cardin had no idea what he just got himself into.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, I was not expecting over 500 views in the first two days, much less a review. Thanks to Kamencolin for the review, and to all of you for taking your time to read this.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Saiyan Dominance

" _Hello, class."_ From up on a podium, the woman called. Blonde hair pulled up tightly in a bun, green eyes resting behind a pair of eyeglasses. _"I, Glynda Goodwitch, am glad to introduce a guest today. Please welcome Alistor."_

She was still mad at herself, having been persuaded the way she was.

" _Alright, uh, class, I am Alistor. I will be helping you with certain tactics today, mainly weaponless fighting."_ The class seemed surprised at this, having been trained their whole life with their weapons.

" _I need a volunteer."_ He scanned the room, looking for the guy that had challenged him earlier. _"You there,"_ he said, pointing at Cardin, _"Could you come down to the arena?"_ Cardin, somewhat surprised that the request had actually been taken, jumped down into the arena to join Alistor.

" _Alright, new kid, let's see what you're made of."_

" _We have our first fault!"_ Alistor called out to the class. _"Taunting without reason."_ As he said this, he gave a swift punch to Cardin's gut, dropping him to his knees. _"Second fault, lack of preparedness."_ Cardin got up, and drew his weapon.

" _What did I say about today's class?"_ Alistor swept Cardin off his feet, grabbed his weapon and, with his bare hands, _broke it in half. "Weaponless fighting."_ He looked at Cardin with disapproval. _"Your posture's all wrong, you make empty threats. You are useless without your weapon."_ Hearing this infuriated Cardin, and he landed a punch right on his face. Alistor didn't budge.

" _Now, you see, that's better. If you were stronger, you could've left me in rough shape."_ Cardin backed away, now realizing his mistake to challenge this strange, silver haired guy. " _My turn."_ With blinding speed, Alistor dashed in front of Cardin, and a swift uppercut left Cardin in the air. _"Let that be a lesson."_ He caught Cardin and layed him on the ground. _"Anyone else?"_ He called, but no one even dared to raise their hand.

Except Yang.

" _Yang, what are you doing?"_ Called Ruby.

" _I'll take you."_ She said, not one ounce of hesitance in her voice.

" _Very well. By the way, I'm not afraid to hit a woman."_

" _Good,"_ she retorted, _"Me either."_

" _Is she_ CRAZY _?"_ Weiss blurted out.

" _I really don't know."_ Ruby responded.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Since I'm taking tests, production _might_ slow down a bit. Don't worry, it's not forever. Anyways, _1000 views?_ Thank you all for the feedback. Please enjoy chapter 6.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Lot Left to Learn

Despite the warning Alistor had given Weiss the first night he got here, he felt pretty confident about fighting Yang. She felt the same way, and both were determined to win.

" _Ladies first."_ Alistor did not realize he had made the same mistake he had called Cardin out for earlier.

" _'Kay, if you say so!"_ Yang dashed towards the Saiyan, and one, strong punch broke off his shoulder guard, leaving him wondering how she had done it. _"Don't make empty threats,"_ she mocked. Alistor gritted his teeth.

" _Maybe I underestimated you."_ He threw a swift punch, only to be intercepted. This went on for a while, until Alistor finally hit her square in the face.

Yang wasn't having that.

" _Well, Yang, I have to admit, you do have some potential. But, you can only defend for so long."_

" _In that case, I guess I'll start attacking!"_ After she spoke, her normally lilac eyes turned red, and her hair appeared to be flaming. She unleashed her semblance.

Of course, Alistor had no idea what it was, and merely put it off as him seeing things. _"Nice hat trick."_ He proceeded to land punch after punch, kick after kick on the girl. What he did not realize was that Yang had a _lot_ more potential than he thought.

" _You done?"_ She taunted. _"Well, I guess you standing there is a yes. So..."_ Yang, using all the force Alistor had inflicted on her, turned it into one, super-powerful punch, straight into his gut. His armor cracked, then crumbled away as he doubled over in pain. Although, she started celebrating too early.

" _Alright, I was wrong. A lot of potential."_ A silvery aura appeared around him. _"I did not think I'd have to use more than 10% of my power on one of you."_ Yang braced for impact. _"Good job."_ He walked up to her and shook her hand, much to her surprise. He then turned to Glynda. _"Thank you, that'll be all, Miss."_ He exited the arena.

" _Yang, are you okay?"_ Ruby's worried voice ringing in her ear.

" _Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just… a bit… tired..."_ She lost consciousness, but Ruby caught her.

" _Guys, a little help?"_ Ruby asked the rest of the team.

With the three of them carrying Yang away, they started wondering exactly _who_ they had invited to stay with them.

* * *

Yang, finally having woken up, looked around the room. No one else was there…

Except Alistor, doing situps on the floor.

" _Hey."_ His voice was kind, yet a little annoyed.

" _H-hey, Ali"_

" _You,"_ he stated, " _you owe me new clothes."_ He studied her face. " _Why's your face all red?"_

Yang didn't realize how long she was looking at his toned body. He was shirtless, so his torso was exposed, revealing a six-pack, strong pectorals, and a large scar, crossing from his right shoulder to his stomach.

" _Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing at all."_ She _needed_ to shift the subject. _"So, uh, you have any siblings?"_ She immediately regretted the stupid statement, but, to her surprise, he actually replied.

" _Well, I had a brother… he was kind, strong, brave. He always had my back. Until one day..."_

" _What happened?"_

" _I..."_ It was Alistor that now wanted to shift the subject. _"He's… not around, anymore. That's all you need to know."_ He then got up and left the room.

Yang didn't know what was worse: the fact that she was attracted to him, or the fact that she needed to buy him clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Painful Thoughts

Alistor had remembered full well what happened to his brother. A vivid memory painted by a macabre scene: his neck snapped, right in front of him. Those words still ringing in his ears: _"Go now, run and hide!"_ He couldn't help a tear roll out of his eye.

His brother was dead, and there was nothing he could have done about it. Not just his brother; in fact, save three, his _entire race_ had died, perished to the monster only known as Frieza.

" _Ali, you alright?"_ Team RWBY stepped into the room.

" _Uh, yeah, fine,"_ he lied.

" _I got the clothes, like promised."_ Yang tossed him a bag. _"Try on different things to see what you like."_ Yang was a bit more used to seeing Alistor topless, the rest however, were not. They were trying very hard not to get nosebleeds.

" _Thanks, Yang."_ He looked skeptically at the others. _"Why are your noses bleeding? You guys get hit or something?"_ The team promptly turned away, trying to hide their reddened faces. _"And you're asking me if I'm okay. Sheesh. Anyway, thanks, again."_ He headed to the bathroom to change.

" _He's… he's..."_ Weiss started.

" _Yeah, I know."_ Yang replied. _"Kind of a shame all_ that's _hiding under clothes again."_ She threw herself on her bed. _"Y'know, he told me he had an older brother. Imagine what he'd look like."_ She sighed. _"Ruby, you told me you didn't like boys."_

Hearing that only made Ruby more flustered. _"S-shut up!"_ The other three just laughed.

" _Alright, it's on."_ Alistor stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a gray wife-beater and a pair of jeans. _"This weighs nearly nothing! I can barely feel it on me! Although, these pants_ do _restrict my flexibility. Then again, I won't be fighting for a while, anyway. Thanks."_ He looked at Weiss, who promptly looked away. _"What's up with_ you _?"_

" _N-nothing."_ Weiss refused to turn around, Alistor suddenly realizing why. So, he decided to joke around a bit.

" _What, am I_ too hot _for you?_ He said, flexing his biceps. Ruby laughed, now knowing she wasn't the center of attention anymore.

" _N-no, shut up."_

" _Aw, c'mon. If not that, then what?"_ Alistor laughed for the first time since he got to Remnant. A hearty laugh, making Weiss even more embarrassed, although glad that this guy wasn't a stranger anymore.

" _Alistor, if you don't mind me asking,"_ Blake finally spoke up, _"What was your home like?"_

Yang blurted out, _"Blake, I don't think-"_

" _No, no, it's fine."_ Alistor, having calmed down after the joke, hardened his expression again. _"It was rough times I was born into, Blake. My mother took pride in me, although my father…_ _he cast me away from him, calling me a freak because of my hair and eyes. Normally, a Saiyan has black hair and brown eyes. On top of that, Planet Vegeta was under a dictatorship. We had King Vegeta, yes, but even our royalty falls to their knees whenever_ he _was around. Everyone called him Lord Frieza."_ He shuddered. _"Three years ago, my brother and I went to a different planet for a mission that, supposedly, Frieza had sent us. Only, it wasn't a mission, rather a trap for him and I. They… did so many things to us."_ He pointed to his scars. _"I was lucky to even get out. But my brother..."_ A tear rolled down his cheek. _"He yelled at me, 'Go now, run and hide!', and then… they killed him. Snapped his neck, right in front of me."_ He paused, holding back tears. _"Two years later, a man named Bardock warned us about how Frieza was going to destroy the planet. Of course, no one believed him, but on the off chance that he was right, he sent his own son, Kakarot, away, the King doing the same for his son, and my mother for me. Frieza then destroyed Planet Vegeta, killing every Saiyan."_ He buried his head in his hands, sobbing. _"HE KILLED EVERYONE!"_ The bitterness in his tone… it sounded as if it was _his_ fault this happened. He slowly stopped crying. _"That's why… that's why I'm here with you four. That's why, I promise. I promise that, no matter what happens, you four will be the ones I thrive for. As long as I'm here, nothing will hurt you._ He stood up and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Promise?

" _He promises?"_ Weiss stood there with her arms crossed, pondering the statement that the Saiyan they had practically just met said. _"I don't know. Sounds pretty sketchy to me."_

" _Maybe, where he comes from, people get attached easily?"_ Ruby was trying her hardest to rationalize the alien's claim.

" _How do we even know that he's telling the truth? Huh? What if he's on something? Yeah, he seems nice, but can we trust him?"_

" _I dunno,"_ Yang cut in. _"He seemed pretty sincere about it."_

" _Yeah, y'know who else seemed 'pretty sincere' at first? THE WHITE FANG."_ She looked over to Blake, who had been silent the whole time. _"What's up with you?"_

" _Whoever this 'Frieza' is..."_ She started. _"Sounds a lot like Torchwick, huh?"_

" _Don't tell me you're actually trying to sympathize! Whatever you say happened while you were… there, it's more believable than whatever Alistor says."_

" _WAKE UP! It doesn't matter how crazy this sounds. He's a friend, we should help him through this."_

" _A_ friend? _We met him a week ago!"_

" _Last I checked, you said the_ exact _same thing about Ruby. All I'm saying is, we should try to comfort him. Right, Yang, Ruby?"_

" _What's with all the yelling?"_ Alistor stepped into the room.

" _And YOU, Mr. Alien-from-another-world, how do we know you're telling the truth?"_ Weiss was showing no sign of compromise.

" _About what?"_

" _Oh, you know. 'I promise you won't get hurt while I'm here.'"_

" _...You're mocking me."_

" _Everyone, just SHUT UP for a minute!"_ Yang, her hair flaming and her eyes red, silenced the room. _"If you_ are _speaking truthfully, prove it."_

" _What?"_

" _Prove, to me, you'll_ truly _help us out with anything."_

Alistor sighed. _"I know my claim might've been… questionable. If I truly felt the need to lie to you, then I wouldn't even be here. Got it?"_ He sat down. _"Anyway, if you're all done bickering..."_ He took something out of his pocket. _"I'd like to know what_ this _is."_ A piece of paper, with a wolf's head on it, crossed through with claw marks. The mark of the White Fang. _"Some guy in a uniform gave it to me, told me to 'please consider joining.'"_

" _Oh… oh no."_ Blake spoke up upon seeing the damaged brochure. _"They must've confused you with a faunus."_

" _A what?"_

" _A faunus,"_ she continued. _"There are two races on this world. The humans, like Ruby, Weiss and Yang..."_ She removed her bow, revealing a pair of cat's ears. _"...And the faunus._ _They look like humans, just with certain animal traits. The man probably saw your tail, and confused you with one. Hence, the invitation."_

" _That doesn't answer my question. What is this 'White Fang'?"_

" _The White Fang are a faunus organization, hellbent on destroying the human race. Ironically, it is led by a human, a guy named Roman Torchwick."_

" _I see..."_ He looked at Blake with a little more concern. _"And you…?"_

" _Quit. I left when I had found out what their actual goal is. In fact, all of us are trying to stop them."_

" _Only you four? How do you expect to do that?"_ He turned away, mumbling something. _"They must be really brave, or really stupid."_

" _I heard that!"_ Weiss angrily replied.

" _Is that okay?"_ Alistor retorted. He turned to the others. _"Anyway, if you need help, I'm here. I'm not exactly leaving soon, so you can count on it."_ He left the room again.

" _Where does he even go?"_ Yang asked. _"I thought he didn't have anywhere to go."_

" _Maybe he likes taking walks,"_ Ruby replied. _"I do it. Helps me clear my head."_

" _Well, at least we got someone else against the White Fang."_ Blake sighed, then layed down on her bed. _"Anyway, it's getting late. We should probably get some sleep."_

Little did they know, it would be the last time they would get a good night's sleep for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Trouble Brewing

Alistor had decided to let the girls sleep while he walked the city. A cold night, slight snowfall. It would've _really_ messed him up, if not for the jacket Ruby got him. _"_ _You use it to protect you from cold."_ Really, one of the only useful gifts he had received from anyone.

He really did like these midnight walks. Gave him time to reflect on things, like how to ask people here out on a date. Really, for joking purposes, but these girls were kinda cute, he guessed. Weiss was definitely the prettiest to him, but her cold personality put him off. Blake was a bit mysterious to him, and the whole cat thing was weird, too, considering the most popular meat on Vegeta was, in fact, a species of cat. Yang was strong, he could definitely see her fighting alongside him, but not really a good choice for anything intimate. Ruby was kind and caring, but too childish for his liking.

" _Why am I thinking this? I met them a week ago, it doesn't make sense."_ He still couldn't shake those thoughts away, though. _"I've been alone my whole life. It doesn't matter."_

He couldn't shake those thoughts, but something did distract him from them.

" _In the bag! Now!"_

Turning the corner, he stopped to watch a store being robbed. Illegible words across the top, seemingly damaged. Around the place, there were armed men in uniforms. On their backs, a wolf's head, crossed through with claw marks.

The White Fang.

" _Let's get a move on! We don't have all night."_ A voice was barking orders through a megaphone.

" _Hey!"_ Alistor stepped onto the scene. _"What's going on here?"_

" _None of your business, citizen. Move along."_

" _I demand an explanation."_

" _Move along, or we will be forced to fire."_

Alistor quickly dashed to a guard and punched him in the gut, leaving him cringing in pain. _"I'll ask again. What are you doing here?"_

" _OPEN FIRE!"_ Bullets hosing from fifteen different directions, Alistor deflecting them all, making sure not to injure anyone. Blake's words reminded him that they are enslaved, misguided.

" _Where's my explanation?"_

" _Cease fire, you idiots! God, it's like you don't even listen!"_ A man walked out of the store. He had a white suit on, a black top hat with a red ribbon around it, orange hair covering one of his eyes, and a scowl on his face, as if he was fed up with these people's stupid behavior. _"You there, big guy with the hoodie. I come in to negotiate with the store owner a bit, I come out and my men waste hundreds of dollars of ammo on a guy without even killing him. What gives?"_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Why do you want to know?"_

Alistor, despite not knowing who exactly he was talking to, knew he had to be the one organizing this. So, he decided to joke around a bit.

" _Because..."_ He pulled out the brochure given to him the day before. _"I was thinking about joining! And these guys just starting shooting me! Can you believe it?"_

" _Oh, excuse me. I didn't realize! Where are my manners? I, am Roman Torchwick. Many call me leader, but I see myself alongside the other members of the White Fang."_ He held out his hand.

" _I'm Alistor."_ He shook Roman's hand, then flipped him over on his back.

" _What the-"_

" _I heard you guys were causing trouble for some of my friends. Does the word 'Beacon' ring a bell?"_

" _Son of a-"  
"Now..." _He held his hand out, charging a ball of energy. _"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."_

Sirens sounded as cars arrived on the scene, with more armed men coming out, although not appearing to be White Fang.

" _Drop the weapon!"_

Alistor dropped Torchwick, and fled the scene.

" _Hands up, Torchwick! The gig's up!"_ The sound of handcuffs clasping together. _"Roman Torchwick, you are under arrest!"_

Alistor couldn't shake the feeling that Ruby and the others overreacted about this 'Roman Torchwick', and he was starting to question the actuality of this supposed threat.

Is there something he's missing here?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Weakness Exposed

" _Alistor..."_ Weiss stood in front of the door, impeding Alistor's march back into his room.

" _What is it?"_ Alistor sounded tired and annoyed. _"I'm tired, let me in."_

" _Not with that tone."_ She kept blocking the doorway, annoying him even more.

" _Move it."_

" _Where have you been?"_

" _Why do you care?"_

" _Where have you been?"_ She didn't show signs of letting up.

" _...Places."_

" _What kinds of places?"_

" _Again, why do you care?"_

Weiss was taken aback by his harsh tone. _"B-because-"_

" _Guys..."_ Ruby called in a groggy tone. _"It's three in the morning. People are trying to sleep."_

" _Didn't seem to stop you last time."_

" _Anyway, Ali, where've you been?"_

" _Doing things."_

" _What kinds of things?"_

" _Saiyan things."_ He shoved Weiss aside, then fell on his sleeping bag and started snoring.

" _The nerve of you!"_ She kicked him, although he felt nothing.

" _He's gotta point, Weiss. Why_ do _you care?"_

" _U-uh, I-"_

" _You afraid he'll blow something up?_

" _N-no, that's not-"_

" _Or is it that he owes you something and you wanna make sure he gives it back?"_

" _Ruby, what could he possibly owe me?"_

Ruby seemed way too thoughtful for three in the morning, being her that complained about the time. _"Were… were you worried about him?"_

" _What? No! Well, I mean, maybe a little..."_

Ruby gasped, cupping her mouth. _"You like him, don't you?"_

" _WHAT?! How could such a thought even run across your thick head, especially at this ho_ _ur?"_ But her own face betrayed her, almost glowing pink.

" _You like him!"_

" _I DO NOT!"_

" _Hey, guys..."_ Yang spoke up. _"Y'know what I'd like? I'd like it if you just SHUT UP AND WENT TO BED!"_

* * *

" _Hey, uh, sorry about last night."_ Alistor, now fully rested, apologized to the heiress, but followed up with sarcasm. _"I didn't realize the King was visiting."_

" _Oh, just shut up."_

One thing that neither have noticed, however, was whatever Blake was focusing on. Alistor's long tail, swathing back and forth, seemingly like a pendulum. Blake inched closer, her cat instincts taking over as the long appendage appeared to taunt her, saying 'come here and grab me.' Her mind had told her no, but her body decided otherwise.

" _Anyway, if you're done scolding me, mother, then I'd like to- urk!"_

Blake held on tight to Alistor's tail as he fell to his knees. _"Hey, let go of me!"_ A soft mew coming from Blake was enough to ensure the rest of them that she had completely lost it.

" _Let go!"_ It wasn't really a command, more like a plead. As if it were physically painful to him.

" _Please! Let go! It hurts, stop it!"_ He would do anything to get her off his tail. _"Why won't you all help me? Please!"_

" _What's wrong? Can't you do it yourself?"_ Weiss mocked. _"The Big Bad Alien, brought down to his knees by a cat."_

" _S-shut up!"_ He struggled to turn to Blake. _"Listen here, I don't know just_ what _is going through your mind right now, but I swear, if you don't unhand me, I'll-"_

" _You'll_ what _?"_ Weiss kept mocking him. _"You'll say please again?"_

" _I told you to shut up!"_

" _Hey guys… I got an idea."_ Yang finished her breakfast. _"I'll help her off you..."_

" _Yes! Please! Anything!"_

" _...On_ one _condition."_

" _Whatever you want! I surrender!"_

" _You have to take one of us out on a date."_

Silence fell over the room.

" _...Come again?"_

" _Yeah, a date."_

" _What are you talking about?"_ Blake's grip tightened. _"Okay, okay, you win!"_

" _Good. Blake, let go of him."_ Blake promptly let go.

" _Oh,_ NOW _you let go! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't-"_

" _Alistor."_ Yang cut in. _"She let go. Now, you hold up your end of the deal."_

" _Also, a date? What even is that?"_ He looked genuinely confused. _"Is that, like, a food or something?"_

" _N-no, it's… Okay, listen. When a boy and a girl like each other, they-"_

" _Oh my God, I was kidding. Who doesn't know what a date is?"_ He looked around the room. _"Also,_ like _each other? Making a_ lot _of assumptions here."_ He glared at Blake.

" _One day. Just one day."_ Yang reassured. _"Or would you rather have your tail grabbed again?"_ He clenched his teeth, but seemingly gave up on protest.

" _Fine."_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Jeez, school ain't no one's fool! Anyway, almost 3,000 views? I didn't actually think it'd make it this far! Thank you all for taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 11.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Silver Lining

" _Ruby."_

The girls stood in silence at the Saiyan's choice.

" _M-me? B-but-"_

" _You made me choose. I choose you."_ He looked around the room. _"As for the rest of you, I can see your disappointment. Yang probably set this up so she could have someone to 'go out' with, seeing as loneliness is probably eating her up."_

" _N-no, it's not!"_

He choked back a laugh. _"Anyway, I've made the choice. You have to respect that choice."_

" _But, I mean, why Ruby?"_ Weiss asked. _"She's probably the complete opposite of what someone like you would_ _even consider to-_ _"_

" _Jealous?"_

" _N-no!"_ She turned away to hide her reddened face, the rest laughing, glad they weren't the center of attention.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad choice coming here, Alistor thought.

* * *

" _Honestly, I have to thank you."_ The two were walking through Vale, all the shops lit up from inside with a warm glow. A light snowfall, the cold temperature making their breaths visible, a white haze left behind in an otherwise warm-hearted city. _"It's been a long time since I've had the luxury to relax. With everything that's happened, I truly feel calm."_

" _D-don't mention it."_ Ruby's mind was still swarming with thoughts, most importantly, _I'm gonna kill Yang when we get back._

" _So… what exactly is it you do here?"_

" _Well, we'd usually go..."_

Something caught her eye. Something so beautiful, shining red, intricate designing, but most importantly, on sale. A pair of boots, _perfect_ for her.

" _What are you… Oh."_ He sounded unamused.

" _They're perfect!"_ Ruby could feel her inner woman coming out, such a useless item, especially given her current situation, but it was _on sale_. _"I just need to have them."_

" _So, how do you plan on getting them? I mean, they're not yours."_

" _With-"_ Ruby stopped. Her open wallet, but with nothing inside.

" _Currency. I understand. So you people pay with folded leather?"_

" _N-no..."_ Ruby had to remember that he, despite having learned a lot, was still, in fact, an alien. _"It's… a wallet. We store money in it."_ She sighed. _"I don't have any."_

" _Who cares? We don't need money."_ He sat on a bench, inviting her to sit as well. _"So much to just see, why do we need to own anything?"_ His tone was bitter. _"Just enjoy the view."_

He was just noticing how cute Ruby actually is, her wine colored hair neatly brushed for the first time in who knows how long, her silver eyes shining, the cold giving her rosy cheeks to color in the pale complexion, that smile that could melt hearts.

Although, enjoying the view was going to be out of the question very soon. A security alarm, followed by the sound of glass breaking, not too far away.

" _Well, so much for that."_ He stood up. _"I guess we have something to do now. You coming?"_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: "Brother"?

Following the smoke trail, Alistor and Ruby arrived to the scene. As they had expected, it _was_ the White Fang, but the operation being carried out was a bit… different than the had imagined.

About five soldiers, accompanied by no other than Roman Torchwick himself, were surrounding a crater.

" _What is that?"_ Ruby asked.

" _Quiet. Listen, and you'll find out."_ Alistor sounded serious, still not knowing what exactly _it_ was, but he had a guess… and he hoped he was wrong.

The soldiers were talking among themselves. _"Oi, whadaya think it is?"_

" _I don't know, bro, but that_ ain't _a meteor."_

" _Wait, it's opening..."_

Roman spoke up, realizing what it most likely was.

" _Hold fire."_

The door opened fully, revealing a girl. Jet black hair, brown eyes, a red lens over her left eye connecting to a strange contraption on her ear. She wore armor similar to Alistor's, only brown. A blue anklet, black boots, a white, fingerless glove on her right hand. She had a scar on leg, another on her face, on her left cheek. A tail, wrapped around her waist like a belt.

 _Another Saiyan._

She messed around with the machine on her ear, looking around at each soldier individually, then let out a sigh.

" _Such weaklings..."_

She looked around more, looking through the lens as if it was telling her something.

" _2… 5… 12..."_ She paused. _"75? Wait..."_ She looked directly at Ruby, almost surprised. She turned to Alistor. _"4000?!"_ She seemed to giggle with excitement. _"Finally, a worthy opponent!"_ She looked back to the White Fang. _"Hmm… You guys look like trouble. Maybe..."_ She shot an energy beam at a soldier, piercing his chest. He fell back, dead.

" _OPEN FIRE!"_ Roman yelled, himself escaping to the Bullhead. The ship blasted off, leaving the soldiers alone with the alien.

The bullets merely bounced off her armor, although agitating the person under it. _"You… you scratched my armor! Do you KNOW how much this cost me? I am SO pissed off right now! Y'know, I_ was _gonna spare you, but now I just don't care. 'Kay? Thanks, die."_

The soldiers stood in shock as the bullets fell to the ground, leaving her unwounded.

" _What… what are you?!"_ One asked, promptly blasted away into nothing. The others were slowly backing away, which seemed to amuse the girl. _"Aww, you actually think you can get away! That's cute."_ Three more blasts eliminated any proof that the White Fang even stepped foot in the place.

She turned to Alistor once more.

" _Ruby, go home. I'll handle this."_

" _But Ali-"_

" _No buts! This is serious. Go home."_

Ruby, although reluctant, decided it was best to follow his advice, considering it _was_ another of his kind. She left him alone with the girl.

" _Hmm… a power level of four thousand…"_ She turned the corner to find Alistor, ready to fight.

 _"Speak your premises, girl."_

She was taken aback, with a shocked look on her face.

" _Alistor?"_

" _Am I supposed to know you?"_

" _Ali!"_ She ran up and hugged him, much to his surprise. _"Brother, how I've missed you!"_

" _Ah, what?"_ He was genuinely confused.

" _Aw, c'mon, dont'cha remember? It's me, Kar'yin! Did'ya hit your head or something?"_

" _I… I'm sorry, but I don't ever remember seeing you."_

" _Well then, why don't we jog your memory?"_

She threw a swift punch, expecting her older brother to be even faster than she had remembered. She _didn't_ think she would nail him in the face. He gripped his mouth in pain.

Memories flooded back to him, how his younger sister was always right by him, trying to become like him. The way she asked for things, how she fought, how she fussed over things like her strength, how she wasn't as powerful as him, how he'd always tell her that it's alright.

He remembered Kar'yin. If she filled his heart so much, _why'd he forget?_

" _Ow… What was that for, sis?"_

" _Oh, oh my gosh, I'm soooooo sorry!"_

" _Well… you_ did _hit me hard enough to remember."_ Blood trickled down his face. _"You've certainly improved, Kar'yin."_ He paused, thinking. _"Why did I forget about you?"_

" _Well, that doesn't matter now. We're together now, and that's what important!"_ She studied him. _"Hey, where's your armor? What happened to your scouter?"_

" _They, uh..."_ Alistor tried thinking of an excuse. These memories just coming back to him, one of them was how his sister looked up to him. _"I… don't need them anymore. Everyone's so weak here, I decided I don't need something so cumbersome slowing me down."_

" _You're the coolest, big bro!"_

Alistor was starting to see the downsides of his sister's arrival. It was hard enough for _him_ to find a place to stay, but now there is someone else in the equation. On top of that, he loved his sister, but he forgot how _irritatingly annoying_ she could be.

" _So, what? You live on this rock, now?"_

" _Yeah. I mean, our home kinda isn't there, anymore… So, the people that found me decided I could stay with them."_

" _Can I come!?"_

" _Well, I_ suppose _you have nowhere else to go… fine. Follow me."_

" _Yay!"_ She hopped and skipped behind Alistor, who was walking back to the Bullhead landing strip.

" _Oh, right, they left without me."_ He pointed to the floating island. _"It's up there."_

" _Oh, yeah, um..."_

" _You're kidding."_ He pinched the bridge of his nose, then sighed. _"Grab on."_

Alistor carried his sister up to the Academy, unsure if this was the right choice for him.

" _You really don't know how to fly yet?"_

" _Oh, I do. I'm just lazy."_ She let out a yawn. _"...And tired."_

" _You had the entire trip here to sleep."_

" _Five more minutes..."_ She started snoring, which, for some reason, seemed to weigh him down even more.

" _Why do I even bother..."_

* * *

" _Who… is that?"_

Team RWBY confronted Alistor, who put his sleeping sister on the cot that was laid down for him.

" _Wait, isn't that the girl we saw fight the White Fang earlier?"_ Ruby was confused about why this girl was sleeping in their room.

" _You found the White Fang?! Why didn't you tell us?"_ Blake was agitated.

" _Because..."_ Alistor finished tucking in his sister. _"...My sister took care of it."_

The team stood in silence.

" _ANOTHER alien?!"_ Weiss shreiked. _"And she's related to you? I thought you said you only had a brother."_

" _Hehe, yeah, I sorta… forgot, about her."_

" _Wow, some brother you are."_

" _Shut up! I thought she was dead, so I pushed it to the back of my head."_

" _Well…"_ Yang looked at the girl. _"...What's her name?"_

" _Kar'yin."_

Another Saiyan has come to Team RWBY's door, apparently related to the one that came prior. Why this specific planet? If they are truly good, then does that mean that there are some that _are not_ , and if so…

 _Are there some that are coming here?_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, guys! Hehe, um, this _might_ sound weird, but it'd be cool if the artists that read this could maybe help in painting an image for what this is about. Entirely your choice, you don't have to, just a thought. Also, 4,000 views! That's a _lot_ more than expected. Thank you! Please enjoy Chapter 13.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Hunt is On!

" _Hey."_

Roman pointed to the strange man in the chair.

" _You know what those…_ things, _are, right?"_

" _You should probably watch your tone there, buddy. I just so happen to be one of those things."_ The man stood, and he stood tall. He had one of those machines, similar to the girl that had attacked in downtown earlier, but blue. He used it on his left eye, because where his _right_ eye should be, remained a gash, a scar that seemed older than Roman himself. His short, black hair stood up on end, his one, orange eye looked like it could pierce through stone. He wore armor like the girl's, except this particular set was characterized by a big, red 'X' on it. His tail wrapped around his waist like a belt. _"I'll have you know, Saiyans are not to be taken lightly."_

" _Yeah, that's great. How much is it?"_

" _Don't worry, Hoss, I've been hunting this pair for a long time. Gimme… 5. Five grand, each."_

" _FIVE GRAND!? What the Hell do you think this is?"_

" _A bounty hunt. And, if I don't get that ten grand,_ you'll _be the next head on the pike."_ As he walked out, he spoke. _"Crimson. Remember that name, 'cause if that money ain't get to me, it'll be the last thing you see."_ He departed.

* * *

" _So, uh, Kar'yin."_ The team was relaxing, now that classes were out for winter break.

" _Huh? What is it, Weiss?"_

" _You'd say you know just about anything about your brother. Right?"_

" _How could I not? I_ am _his sister, and his bestest friend ever!"_

" _Wow… you… sure are passionate."_

" _So,_ " Yang spoke up. _"What would you say he's… into?"_

" _Uh..."_ She entered deep thought. _"Well, I know what he_ hates. _The cold, vegans… I think he_ did _say something about weakness… Some things he_ does _like, stuff like battle, being strong-"_

" _We mean, what he likes in a woman."_

That statement seemed to throw her off a bit. _"W-well, he never really talked about that. Scars, probably."_ She threw herself back on the cot. _"What is there to kill around here? I'm sooooooooooo bored."_

" _That's..."_ Ruby started.

" _Wait."_ Kar'yin stood up again, fiddling with the machine. _"My scouter's acting up. I see a 75 on Ruby, an 80 offa Blake and Weiss, the 110 offa Yang, the 4000 on Ali, but..."_ She touched some buttons on the contraption. It made various beeping noises, some unreadable text coming up on the lens. _"Where's_ THAT _coming from?"_

" _What? What is it?"_ The girls grew serious and anxious as the Saiyan kept it up with the machine.

" _Aw, c'mon! I almost got the high score!"_ She pouted. _"Stupid game."_

" _WHAT THE HELL!"_ Weiss yelled. _"You have us all worried about a threat, and THAT'S what you're referring to?"_

" _Stop yelling."_ Alistor entered the room. _"I felt it, too. You don't need to hide it."_ He put on his own scouter, the green lens slightly illuminated as he put it on.

" _Hey, I thought you said you threw it away! Liar!"_

" _Shh…"_ More undecipherable words appeared, a number read 17000. _"A… another Saiyan? It says his name's Crimson."_

" _Oh… oh, no..."_ Kar'yin's tone worried the rest. _"I'm really hoping that's not the Crimson I think it is."_

" _What… do you mean?"_ Blake asked.

" _Th-the… C-crimson B-butcher..."_

" _The Crimson Butcher is HERE?!"_ Alistor's voice hinted a little bit of fear, mixed with sorrow, and anger.

Ruby laughed nervously. _"Um, who is this.. Crimson B-butcher?"_

" _He's a bounty hunter,"_ Alistor explained. _"He's the one..."_ He clenched his fists. _"He killed our brother."_

" _AND NOW HE'S HERE?!"_ Weiss shreiked. _"Why us, huh? Why do we get stuck with all the freaky shit in the universe?"_ Her voice quivered, as if about to cry. _"Why couldn't I just stay at home, huh? I had to open my big, stupid mouth, and come here, to be followed by so much supernatural shit!"_ She started sobbing.

" _SHUT YOUR MOUTH, WOMAN!"_ Alistor yelled. _"If he truly is here, then we need to prepare. Sobbing's not gonna get you anywhere, got it? We need to train. Although you four would probably be my last choice, I'm afraid we've got no other. Come on!"_ He grabbed Ruby and Weiss, Kar'yin grabbed Yang and Blake. _"Follow me!"_

* * *

The first thing they had to take in fact was how fast the Saiyans could fly, and then realize that this so-called 'Crimson Butcher' could be even faster.

" _Strength. Speed. Intelligence. Perhaps, for other things, you may have more than I do. But! In battle, I see nothing in you. We need to make you not just Huntresses, but warriors!"_ He turned to Kar'yin. _"Watch how we fight."_

" _Question."_ Ruby piped up. _"Is 'Crimson Butcher' his real name?"_

" _What? N-no, that's stupid. Who names their kid Crimson Butcher? No, that name… Crimson, is what he wears, a large, red 'X' on his armor. Butcher… well, I think you can find that out yourself."_ He sighed. _"Well, we didn't come here to talk. We're training, remember? Just watch us._

The two entered a battle pose, then… disappeared, seemingly. What was really happening, was that they were moving incredibly fast, blinding to the naked eye.

" _Did you get all that?"_

They stood, shocked. It appeared to them that they had merely vanished for a couple seconds.

" _N-no..."_ They said in unison. Alistor pinched the bridge of his nose, then sighed.

" _This is gonna take a while..."_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Untapped Power?

" _Alistor."_ Kar'yin's tone was serious. She pulled him aside so that the rest couldn't hear them. _"What the Hell do you think you're doing?"_

" _What do you think?"_

" _Do you really think it's possible for those girls to stand up to him?_

" _With enough time, I'm sure that-"_

" _We don't HAVE time. Wherever he is, he'll find us soon enough."_

" _Look, I..."_ His words failed him, fleeing from his mind.

" _I get your relationship with them, but there's no reason to put them in danger. I see how you get around that Ruby girl."_

He tried to protest, but no words would come out.

" _Just send them home,"_ she continued. _"If… if you like her, or any of them for that matter, then wouldn't you rather see them safe?"_

A look of understanding passed through them both. Alistor turned to the team.

" _Call it off."_

" _What?"_ Yang was excited for this, but hearing the statement disappointed her. _"What do you mean?"_

" _Look at yourselves. I can't even believe I thought of something like this."_

" _But-"_

" _Just go home."_

Weiss, of all people, was infuriated. _"WHAT!? So, lemme get this straight: you have the nerve to silence me, drag me out here so you can 'train' us, then just call it off? I'm sorry, but it doesn't work like that."_ She got in his face. _"Listen here,_ _'_ _Saiyan_ _'_ _, now that we're here, you're gonna train us, and you're gonna train us good."_

He sighed. _"If you say so."_ He readied a battle pose. _"Ready?"_

" _Hold on, wait-"_

In the blink of an eye, Alistor was behind Weiss. He struck a pressure point, leaving her unconscious. _"Take her home. If all goes well, we'll see you soon. If not, well… Just, don't worry about it, okay?"_

* * *

The days passed by. Weeks. Six weeks, in fact, and they still hadn't come back.

" _Do… do you think something's happened to them?"_ Ruby asked. The truth was, all of them were worried, but some more than others.

" _It's nothing to lose sleep over, Ruby. If they come back, they come back. If they don't, they don't."_

" _Weiss..."_

" _Look, let's just drop it, and focus on school."_ She opened a textbook and started to 'read', really just staring down at the page.

" _Y'know, I think Weiss has a point."_ Yang followed. _"We should worry about more important things."_ They sat in silence, for a couple minutes. Ruby stood up.

" _I'm going."_

" _What?"_ Blake, having spoken up the first time that day, asked. _"Ruby, you shouldn't just-"_

" _Look, I don't… I, okay, listen. I'm tired of just sitting around and worrying. I'm going to find out what's going on."_

" _Ruby..."_ The girls sat in astonishment. _"If you're going, I'm going too!"_ Yang stood up. _"Who's with me?"_

Blake stood up, then Weiss.

" _I suppose it's better than just moping all day."_

" _Then it's settled. Operation 'Find-a-Friend' is under way!"_ Saying that, Ruby jumped out the window.

" _She knows we have a staircase, right?"_ Weiss sighed. " _Let's go."_

* * *

The two were still in the forest, not too far away from Alistor's ship. Kar'yin was asleep. The two had made an agreement: During the day, they'd train with each other, and they'd alternate nights training themselves. The Grimm never even bothered to come close; after Alistor's sheer energy output blew them away, they decided to prey on other things.

Kar'yin was usually a heavy sleeper, but the energy output had gotten so high that even _she_ started getting scared. She opened her eyes, and walked towards him, making sure not to alert him.

Through a clearing, she saw him straining his body, his yelling slowly becoming louder and higher as the power kept rising.

" _What the Hell…? He's never been this strong."_ She checked her scouter, and it seemed like it was skipping intervals. _"Even if he_ could _get this strong, it could_ never _get this high in six weeks! Brother… what power are you hiding…?"_

" _Hey."_ A whisper called. Kar'yin turned around, ready to fight, but what she saw surprised her.

" _Ruby?"_

" _Kar'yin, what's up? You never came to tell us anything."_

" _Sorry for worrying you guys, but we've been at the grind."_ She turned to her brother. _"But I think he's overdoing it."_

What happened next was… well, no one really knew. The silver aura around him was changing color… It was slowly turning golden. His hair, which had grown longer over time, stood up on end more than usual. That, too, was flashing golden. His yellow eyes were flashing green. The ground around him started crumbling away, dust being lifted up and blown away by the energy.

" _Wait… that can't be..."_ Kar'yin looked in awe, the others clueless about what's happening.

He let out a bone-chilling roar of a scream. What happened next, well…

He fell to the ground, panting and out of energy.

" _D-damn it… I… n-need… this power..."_ He fell unconscious.

* * *

He opened his eyes. His entire body was in pain, and he was void of almost all his energy. He had a wet pad on his forehead, and it reeked of rubbing alcohol.

" _Where… ow… pain… everything's in pain..."_

" _Just rest."_

He turned to see Ruby, then Weiss, Yang, and Blake.

" _Girls…?"_

" _Y'know, you can get scary sometimes."_ Kar'yin entered the room, with Alistor's gear. _"With all that, I guess you might've scared the Butcher off."_

" _What power?"_ He asked, wincing at the pain that followed.

" _It was… unreal. There was gold, and green."_ She turned to the team. _"Excuse me a moment? I need to talk with him in private."_

" _Uh, yeah, sure, okay."_ They promptly left.

" _Alistor."_ She hinted worry in her voice. _"Where did you learn to do that?"_

" _Do what?"_

" _That power, idiot! Where'd it come from?"_

" _I… don't know."_

" _Quit lying! It's no joke, my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. You got stronger than Dodoria. You got stronger than Zarbon. Goldo, Recoome, Burter, Jeice. I'm pretty sure Captain Ginyu himself. What… did you do?"_

" _I..."_ He winced again. _"I've… only felt it once before. When he killed Orion."_ Both of them flinched at their late brothers name. _"Although, I haven't been able to do it again. Every time I tried… well, this happens."_

" _Well, just don't try it again."_

" _You don't… get it..."_ The pain was overwhelming him, and he had no energy to compensate. _"There's… a bag… in my pocket..."_

Kar'yin rummaged through his clothing. She pulled out a brown, burlap sack. She opened it, revealing what looked like beans.

" _Give… me… one..."_ She did so. He swallowed it, and, within a couple seconds, he was back on his feet.

" _W-what the…? How did you-"_

" _They're called Senzu Beans. I stole them off of some fat guy on a planet called Earth. King Vegeta wanted them for the troops, but I snagged some for myself. And, man, do they work!"_ He threw a couple punches and kicks.

" _Are you guys done?"_ The door opened, and RWBY re-entered. _"Because honestly, if we have to take care of a-a-a-a-a-a-a..."_

" _Hey, Rubes."_

" _W-what?"_

" _What's up?"_

" _Y-you… you were..."_

" _About to die, yes."_

" _We… were so worried..."_

" _And now you are…?"_

He wasn't sure what surprised him more, the hug or how hard she had grabbed on to him.

" _Hey, woah, woah. I wasn't gone for_ that _long."_

" _I, uh, I..."_ She let go. _"S-sorry,"_ she said, but the blush didn't go away.

" _Well, bro, next order of business..."_ Kar'yin messed with her scouter. _"What do we do with that power?"_

" _Hmm..."_ He pondered a bit. _"I say, let's bring the party to him!"_


End file.
